Earth
Earth was a Class M planet and founding member of the Federation. Located in the Sol system in Sector 001 of the Alpha Quadrant, the planet Earth was home to the Human species. It also was the capital of the United Federation of Planets. Earth had one natural satellite named Luna, which Humans called the Moon. The United Federation of Planets and Starfleet Several important Federation and Starfleet organizations and installations were based on Earth, including but not limited to: * Federation Council * Starfleet Academy * Starfleet Command * Starfleet Headquarters * Starfleet Medical * Starfleet Medical Academy * Starfleet Science Earth-specific things Green tea was popular in many nation-states on Earth over the centuries. The plants dahlias, manuka, and pōhutukawa were native to Earth. Christmas was a religious holiday from the Christian religion once celebrated on Earth. It involved a Christmas tree, a type of grown on Earth. Historical events Nearly the entire planet was involved in World War II, a planetary war taking place between and 1945. One of the conflicts in the war was the Bombing of Dresden in 1945, which time displaced Starfleet officers Antonio Fernandes, Anne Lansing, and Daniel Radke witnessed while attempting to stop an alien force from invading the Earth. In the 21st century, World War III involved the use of nuclear weapons, which caused massive casualties and ecological strife on Earth. crew, including Captain Patricia Graves, met The Immortal and his companion Esther near Detroit in the days of the war before the city was destroyed by nuclear weapons. ( : "The Immortal", "The End of the World as We Know It") In 2367, a Borg cube attempted to attack Earth and assimilate everyone on the planet. The planet was put on a full planet-wide alert, with all Starfleet officers ordered to protect civilians and key assets at all costs. The crew of the managed to stop the Borg cube, which self-destructed in Earth's orbit. ( : "The Best of Both Worlds", "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"; : "The Burnt Child") In 2373, Dr. Samantha Delaney drove her Dark Starship through the Federation and into Earth's orbit, setting up her temporal weapon to destroy the planet. The crews of the and were successful in stopping her. Further information Notable locations Africa * Egypt ** The Nile * Nigeria * Rwanda * Senegal ** Dakar * South Africa ** Pretoria Asia * China * Egypt ** The Nile * India * Indonesia ** * Israel * Japan * Lebanon * Middle East * Palestine * Philippines * Singapore * South Korea * Taiwan * Turkey Australia * Melbourne * Europe * Austria ** Vienna * Denmark ** Copenhagen * France ** Paris * Germany ** Berlin ** Dresden * Great Britain ** United Kingdom *** England **** London *** Scotland *** Wales * Ireland * Italy * Malta * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland ** * Turkey North America * Canada * Mexico * United States of America ** California *** San Francisco ** Georgia *** Atlanta ** Illinois *** Batavia *** Chicago *** Des Plaines *** *** Fox River *** Geneva *** Mount Prospect *** Shorewood *** *** St. Charles ** Indiana ** Michigan *** Detroit ** Mississippi ** Oregon *** Portland ** Wisconsin Oceania * New Zealand ** Auckland ** Christchurch ** New Zealand Penal Settlement ** Wellington South America * Brazil * Colombia Earth nation template External links * * Category:Alpha Quadrant planets Category:Federation members Category:Class M planets Category:Earth Category:Homeworlds